


Walking Through the Echoing Forest

by ElderDragon_93



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character other than Naruto with Therapy no Jutsu, Family Feels, Gen, Original Character-centric, Self-Insert, Shinobi Antics, Team as Family, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragon_93/pseuds/ElderDragon_93
Summary: Life. Sometimes, you can chose to either take it be the horns or let it pass you by. Other times, Life drags you along kicking and screaming. (Story inspired by Silver Queen's 'Dreaming of Sunshine')





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a thing that's happening. I certainly wasn't expecting the thing to happen, but it is and there's no point getting worked up over it. This is my big OC/Self-Insert fic, and you can all blame Silver Queen and her story 'Dreaming of Sunshine' for this. From what I understand, this is not an uncommon occurrence. 
> 
> Okay, enough stalling. On with the story.

**Walking Through the Echoing Forest**

**Prologue**

* * *

_'I never put much thought into how I would die.' What kind of phrase is that?_

“Bye guys.”

“Bye, Liz.”

_Of course no one thinks about how they would die. Who would want to think about something that morbid._

“Hey, Tori.”

“Hn.”

_So, understandably, I was taken off guard by my own death._

_Shnnk_

_Cough_ “What did I do?”

_I was resigned to it though._

“I didn't mean it!”

_CoughSquelch_ “It's okay.”

_Sure, it sucks that I died before I could actually do anything with my life, but it's not like there's anything I could do about it, so why get worked up over it._

“Don't die!”

“It's okay.”

_I was okay with fading into the aether, or whatever happened after death._

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

“Hishatai no jōkyō wa dō natte?”

_Apparently, the universe has other plans._

“Butsuri-tekina kaihatsu ga seijō ni shinkō sa remasu. Seishin katsudō wa, haruka ni kōdodesu.”

“Omoshiroi.”

_I opened my eyes. The sight that greeted me should have sent me in a panic, but only one thing was going through my head._

_'Well fuck.'_

_Because really, what are you supposed to say when you wake up in a giant test tube looking out at Orochimaru._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations by Google Translate:   
> Hishatai no jōkyō wa dō natte? - What is the status of the subject?   
> Butsuri-tekina kaihatsu ga seijō ni shinkō sa remasu. Seishin katsudō wa, haruka ni kōdodesu. - Physical development is progressing normally. Mental activity is far advanced.   
> Omoshiroi – Interesting 
> 
> Prologue done. What do you guys think. Confusing right. Don't worry, stuff will be explained as we go, just not immediately.


End file.
